


These Are The Excuses You Tell Yourself

by sirfeit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles, F/M, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles, POV Second Person, the kinsey scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Eichen House/Echo House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Excuses You Tell Yourself

You masturbate, like, all the time.

Honestly, it’s one of your favorite activities. It’s something you are very good at.

When you take the Kinsey scale test for extra credit in sex ed, you get X: Non-sexual.

That’s ridiculous, you think. And then you try not to think about it.

\--

Her hands are cold as they brush over yours; your touch warms them. And then -- she kisses you, and you kiss back, because what else do you do when a pretty girl kisses you? 

“Was that your first kiss?” you ask,

She kind of smiles.

“Was it okay?”

Yeah. It was.

I want to try something else, she says. She pulls off her shirt, but you can’t look at her chest, only her eyes and you squint in disbelief and kiss her again, because that seems like the most reasonable thing to do. 

For a man who spends much of his time thinking about who and how he would like to fuck, you are full of darkness and your body is scored by a lightning strike. And she is still a coyote, in the ways that matter. These are the kinds of excuses you tell yourself.

When you touch her, it is with someone’s else’s hands. When she says ‘want’, it is like she is speaking with someone else’s mouth.

You don’t want to go any further. You would, for her -- but honestly? You’re just not interested in this going any farther.

And when she sits up and pulls her shirt on over her body, you feel stark relief. You don’t talk about it. 

And later, when your demons come to confront you, and this time they are real and not just metaphors? You think: this is what being a hero is all about, and you succumb.

And whatever wakes up? That’s not you.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Cam Awkward-Rich's "A Prude's Manifesto".


End file.
